


Seeing Double

by alones



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bickering, F/M, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Misunderstandings, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alones/pseuds/alones
Summary: Hermione’s search for her missing cat, Crookshanks, leads to an unlikely source.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Seeing Double

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like two days ago so I’d figured why not post it! I also forgot to post it. Enjoy!
> 
> x

“Have you seen Crookshanks?” Harry Potter looks up, stopping mid-chew. The desperation in his best friend’s voice was impossible to ignore. A couple of sixth year Slytherin’s look over in curiosity at the Gryffindor table, where Hermione currently stood, bringing an interruption to her best friend’s morning breakfast. Placing his spoon back inside of his bowl after chewing, Harry gives Hermione his undivided attention. “I can’t find him anywhere.”

“Okay, when was the last place you saw him, Mione?”

“The last time I saw Crookshanks was…” she trailed off, trying to jog her own memory. Earlier this morning, Hermione had Professor Slughorn’s potions class alongside other sixth years. It was only then that when class ended and Hermione briefly returned to her respective quarters that Crookshanks had gone missing. She practically tore her room apart at the seams looking. Harry noticed how Hermione’s bushy hair still looked frizzy from concocting Felix Felicis in potions class but had gotten frizzier the more Hermione stressed over her lost pet cat. “I’ve looked everywhere for him, Harry.”

“Did you check the Gryffindor common room?” he suggested. Hermione took a moment to herself to think. Crookshanks did in fact follow her wherever she went. That included the common room, where he’d rest inside her lap as she studied. “Maybe Crookshanks went looking for you. Maybe he mistook you for going there when you left this morning?”

“Okay. I’ll look there,” she says, thanking Harry. The more steps Hermione took out of the Great Hall, the more anxious the witch became. Crookshanks was missing, and who knows what type of mischief he could get himself into just by being left alone unsupervised. Just the mere thought of a student messing with her sweet little cat made the witch’s blood boil. “Don’t worry, Crookshanks. I’ll be there soon.”

* * *

Coming up the flight of stairs, and reciting the password _‘Baubles’_ to the Fat Lady, Hermione entered through the portrait hole. Surprisingly, a few sixth years were seated inside the common room, talking amongst themselves. Hermione searched the circular room, not seeing her pet cat anywhere, and was about to look again in her dormitory when the sixth year spotted him. “Oh, there you are!” said Hermione, relieved. “I’ve been looking all over for you!”

Mistaken for someone else, a sixth-year turned around. Hermione let out a soft gasp. There Draco Malfoy’s hands were holding Crookshanks, looking surprisingly comfortable in the Slytherin's arms, nuzzling him. “Bad Crookshanks!” Hermione reprimanded, storming over and grabbing her pet cat from Draco’s grasp. “Just when I thought you couldn’t stump any lower, Malfoy, you uninvitedly let yourself into Gryffindor tower and placed a spell charm on my cat!” she accused, petting Crookshanks. She worriedly looks down at him. “He didn’t hurt you did he?”

“You’re unbelievable, Granger.”

Hermione laughed humorously in disbelief. “Am I, Draco? I have every right to be concerned right now. Especially if my pet is near the likes of you.”

“I didn’t charm Crookshanks, Granger, nor did I harm him,” Draco defended, clearly annoyed. “I was only keeping it company. In fact, you should teach that bloody cat of yours some manners when it comes to hopping into someone else’s lap while they’re studying!”

Then, it hit Hermione. Draco must’ve been studying inside the library sometime after Slughorn’s class and that’s where Crookshanks found the Slytherin, resting in his lap. Draco was going to return her pet cat hence why a fearful Gryffindor must’ve allowed him access to their common room. Hermione always visited the library, especially late-night hours, holding Crookshanks close while browsing down aisles. It made perfect sense.

“Crookshanks mistook you for me.”

“What was that, Granger?”

“I said that Crookshanks got me confused with you,” repeated Hermione, tone firm. “I always go to the library to study often and whenever I do, Crookshanks lies inside of my lap as I study which is exactly what he did to you. That explains it.”

“Oh.” is all Draco said in response. A part of him felt guilty of accusing the witch over something so simple. Clearing his throat, he says, “I’m sorry about what I said about your cat before, Granger. It just took me by surprise is all.”

“You and me both,” she agreed. “I would like to sincerely apologize for the misunderstanding as well. Typically when Crookshanks does something like that it means that he likes you. I clearly don’t understand why my cat picked you out of all people.”

“Maybe because I was sitting in your place, Granger.” Draco realized how creepy that sounded, and quickly backtracked. “I didn’t know that was your usual spot in the library until Crookshanks came along.”

“Again, that pretty much explains all of it.”

“Yes it does, Granger. Yes, it does.”

“Draco?” Hermione called out, surprised by how cracked her voice actually sounded. She clears her throat. “Um, I’d like to thank you for looking after Crookshanks. No words can’t even begin to describe how worried I was so… thank you.”

Draco mutely nods. “I’ll guess I’ll just–“ he begins, gesturing to the portrait hole instead of finishing his sentence. Then, in the middle of walking, he stops to turn one last time to Hermione. She meets his eyes. “Oh, and Granger?”

“Yes?”

Draco smirked, “Your hair has gotten frizzier.”

At first, Hermione sees it as nothing more than an insult seeing as Draco has had plenty of things to say about her bushy hair for six years. Then, she realized it was an actual compliment buried underneath Draco’s usual gut-wrenching, harsh remarks. Crookshanks glances up at his owner, curious. Hermione blushed and thanked the Slytherin with additional defensive comments, making her way over to the couch to sit. Draco walks down the staircase to his own dormitories, a smile slowly tugging at the very corners of his mouth.

* * *

“You finally found Crookshanks I heard. How’s he doing, Mione?” Harry asked Hermione while the three of them were sitting near the fireplace. Ron chimes in with, “Yeah, how’s he doing? Hopefully not spooked. I mean I’d be if Draco Malfoy was holding me.”

“Crookshanks is doing just fine,” Hermione assures them both, turning a page on the Daily Prophet. “In fact, he’s resting right now in his favorite place.”

Her lap.


End file.
